markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodson-Todman Productions/Logo
Closing Logos "In Association with Mark Goodson" 1949-1956 STM21.png|Stop the Music - 1955 "A Mark Goodson - Bill Todman Production" 1946-1982 Image:CL1.jpg|What's My Line? - 1950 Image:CL2.jpg|What's My Line? - Late 1950 Image:CL3.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1951 Image:CL4.jpg|Rate Your Mate - 1951 (pilot) Image:CL5.jpg|Winner Take All - 1952 Image:CL6.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1952 Image:CL7.jpg|It's News to Me - 1952 Image:CL8.jpg|The Name's the Same - 1952 Image:CL9.jpg|The Name's the Same - 1952 Image:CL10.jpg|What's My Line? - 1952 Image:CL11.jpg|What's My Line? - 1953 Image:CL12.jpg|Judge for Yourself - 1954 Image:CL13.jpg|The Name's the Same - 1954 Image:CL14.jpg|What's Going On? - 1954 Image:CL15.jpg|Make the Connection - 1955 Image:CL16.jpg|The Name's the Same - 1955 Image:CL17.jpg|The Name's the Same - 1955 Image:CL18.jpg|Two for the Money - 1955 Image:CL19.jpg|What's My Line? - 1955 Image:CL20.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1956 Image:CL21.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1956 Image:CL22.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1956-1957 Image:CL23.jpg|Choose Up Sides - 1956 Image:CL24.jpg|Nothing But the Truth - 1956 (pilot) Image:CL25.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1957 Image:CL27.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1957 Image:CL28.jpg|Two for the Money - 1957 Image:CL26.jpg|The Price is Right - 1957 Image:CL29.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1958 Image:CL30.jpg|Play Your Hunch - 1959 Image:CL31.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1959 Image:CL32.jpg|What's My Line? - 1959 Image:CL33.jpg|Philip Marlowe - 1959 Image:CL34.jpg|The Rebel - 1959 Image:CL35.jpg|The Rebel - 1959 Image:CL36.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1960 Image:CL37.jpg|The Price is Right - 1960 Image:CL39.jpg|The Price is Right - 1961 Image:MGBT.png|Las Vegas Beat - 1961 Image:CL38.jpg|Number Please - 1961 Image:SayWhen.png|Say When!! - 1961 Image:CL40.jpg|The Match Game - 1962 Image:CL42.jpg|Play Your Hunch - 1962 Image:CL43.jpg|The Price is Right - 1962 Image:CL41.jpg|Password - 1962 Image:CL44.jpg|What's My Line? - 1963 Image:CL46.jpg|Get the Message - 1964 Image:CL47.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1964 Image:CL45.jpg|Password - 1964 Image:CL49.jpg|Branded - 1965 Image:CL48.jpg|The Price is Right - 1965 Image:RBVMGBT.png|Ride Beyond Vengeance - 1966 (movie) Image:CL50.jpg|Password - 1966 Image:CL51.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1967 Image:CL52.jpg|What's My Line? - 1968 Image:CL53.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1969 Image:CL54.jpg|He Said, She Said - 1969 Image:CL55.jpg|The Don Rickles Show - 1969 Image:CL56.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1971 Image:CL57.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1972 Image:CL58.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1972 81dd7ee91d2b0a2e4ea28cc86679ae24.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1973 Image:CL59.jpg|The Price is Right - 1972 Pricedown'72.png|The Price is Right - 1972 Image:CL60.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1972 Image:CL61.jpg|Concentration - 1973 Image:MGBTConcentration1974.jpg|Concentration - 1974 Image:CL63.jpg|Match Game - 1973 Pilot A MG Pilot B.jpg|Match Game - 1973 Pilot B Image:CL62.jpg|Match Game - 1973 Image:CL64.jpg|Now You See It - 1974 Image:CL65.jpg|Tattletales - 1974 Image:CL66.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1974 Image:CL67.jpg|What's My Line? - 1974 Image:CL68.jpg|All-Star Password - 1975 Image:CL69.jpg|Password - 1975 Image:CL70.jpg|Showoffs - 1975 Image:CL71.jpg|Showoffs - 1975 apr74-01.jpg|The Price is Right - 1974 Image:CL72.jpg|The Price is Right - 1975 TPIR'75.png|The Price is Right - 1975 Image:CL73.jpg|The Price is Right - 1975-1984 Feud_'75_pilot.png|Family Feud - 1975 (pilot) Image:CL74.jpg|What's My Line? at 25 - 1975 MGBT_MG'75.jpg|Match Game - 1975 Image:CL75.jpg|Double Dare - 1976 Image:CL76.jpg|Family Feud - 1976 MGBT-IGAS76.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1976 MG_DD'76_Premiere.jpg|Double Dare - 1976 (Premiere) Image:CL77.jpg|Double Dare - 1977 Image:CL78.jpg|Family Feud - 1977 Feud_MGBT.png|Family Feud - 1977 FF77 (2).png|Family Feud - 1977 Image:CL79.jpg|Match Game - 1977 MGBT1977.png|The Better Sex - 1977 (pilot) Image:CL80.jpg|The Better Sex - 1977 Image:CL81.jpg|Family Feud - 1978 FF.png|Family Feud - 1978 Image:CL82.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1978 MGBT-CSP.jpg|Card Sharks - 1978 (pilot) Image:CL85.jpg|Card Sharks - 1978 (series) Image:CL83.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1979 (pilot) Image:CL84.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1979 (series) Image:CL86.jpg|Family Feud - 1979 Image:CL87.jpg|Match Game - 1979 Image:CL88.jpg|Mindreaders - 1979 Image:CL89.jpg|Password Plus - 1979 WaWVi1BaGrv8wQSrq5Hj5g57886.jpg|Puzzlers - 1980 (pilot) Image:CL90.jpg|Blockbusters - 1980 Image:CL91.jpg|Blockbusters - 1980 Image:CL92.jpg|Blockbusters - 1980 MGPP_Cullen.jpg|Password Plus - 1980 Image:CL93.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1980 Image:CL94.jpg|That's My Line - 1980 a4299107404332a7c11c2dc4ef5c8667.jpg|Family Feud - 1981 Image:CL95.jpg|The Price is Right - 1981 Image:CL96.jpg|Password Plus - 1982 mMf0mSQRlOgQjOqwPrRFdQ41475.jpg|Tattletales - 1982 cppilotcredits1.JPG|Child's Play - 1982 (pilot) "A Mark Goodson Television Production" 1982-2007 O0sl6y52CAO3GRWhpi6m3g224910.jpg|Come Back to the 5 and Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean - 1982 (Flim) Image:CL97.jpg|Child's Play - 1982 Child's Play - 1983.png|Child's Play - 1983 Image:CL99.jpg|Star Words - 1983 (pilot) Image:CL98.jpg|Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour - 1983 Image:CL101.jpg|Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour - 1984 Image:CL100.jpg|Body Language - 1984 Image:CL102.jpg|Super Password - 1984 Image:CL103.jpg|Tattletales - 1984 Image:CL105.jpg|TV's Funniest Game Show Moments - 1984 MGTV-FF84.jpg|Family Feud - 1984 MGTT_'84_Pilot.jpg|Trivia Trap - 1984 (pilot) tt_goodson.jpg |Trivia Trap - 1985 ttorange.png|Trivia Trap - 1985 Image:CL104.jpg|Trivia Trap - 1985 Image:CL106.jpg|Family Feud - 1985 Image:CL107.jpg|Concentration - 1985 (pilot) NYSI '85 pilot.png|Now You See It - 1985 (pilot) Image:CL108.jpg|Card Sharks - 1986 Image:CL109.jpg|Card Sharks - 1986 MGPOAR.png|On a Roll - 1986 (pilot) Image:CL110.jpg|Blockbusters - 1987 MGTV-BB87.jpg|Blockbusters - (Alternate Background 1987) MG_CC'87_TS.jpg|Classic Concentration - (1987 Test Show) Image:CL111.jpg|Classic Concentration - 1987 Markgoodson.jpg|Classic Concentration - (Alternate Background 1987) Image:CL112.jpg|The Price is Right - 1987 Image:CL113.jpg|Card Sharks - 1988 MGTV-FFRayCombsPilot.jpg|Family Feud - 1987 (pilot) Image:CL114.jpg|Family Feud - 1988 wpJ67FAX9Erwx-KufCHwXQ77631.jpg|Family Feud - 1988 Image:CL115.jpg|Family Feud - 1989 Image:CL116.jpg|Now You See It - 1989 MGTV-MG90pilot.jpg|Match Game('90) - 1989 (pilot) Image:CL117.jpg|Match Game - 1990 Image:CL118.jpg|Match Game - 1990 Image:CL119.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1990 MG_FFC.jpg|Family Feud Challenge - 1992 zfC9RdPd1P3Y-4B5bkamEg27822.jpg|Family Feud - (Opyrland) 1993 Image:CL121.jpg|Family Feud - 1994 nkXxGHUbHfngOH78Yw-8oA58729.jpg|Family Feud - 1994 FEUD'94.png|Family Feud - 1994 Image:CL122.jpg|The (New) Price is Right - 1994 MGCT1994.png|Cash Tornado - 1994 (pilot) Image:CL123.jpg|Illinois Instant Riches - 1994 Image:CL124.jpg|Illinois Instant Riches - 1994 Image:CL125.jpg|The Price is Right - 1995 Image:CL126.jpg|Bonus Bonanza - 1995 Image:CL127.jpg|Flamingo Fortune - 1995 MG1998.jpg|Match Game - (1998 pitchfilm) Image:CL128.jpg|Match Game - 1998 mgwin10b.JPG|Match Game - 1998 Image:CL129.jpg|Family Feud - 1999 Image:CL132.jpg|Family Feud - 2002 Image:CL130.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 2000 Image:CL131.jpg|Card Sharks - 2001 mg_zps46eb50d2.jpg|The Price is Right - 2000s Image:CL133.jpg|The Price is Right - 2004 Image:CL134.jpg|The Price is Right - 2007 Company Logos A_Mark_Goodson_Bill_Todman_Production.png G-T_Yellow_Asterkis.png G-T_White_Asteriks.png G-T_Alternate.png 10s7ltj.jpg mgbtblue.gif credits2.png Image:GoodsonTodman.jpg markgoodsonproductionsl.png Image:Mgprod.jpg Image:MGTPlogo1.jpg 2ywthsl.png MG_w/_black_background.png MG1990.png|Charles Nelson Reilly wearing a sweater with the Mark Goodson logo - 1990 Category:Images Category:Goodson-Todman